The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown
The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown is a YIFM/Warner Bros crossover made by Connor Lacey and Summery The Irelanders visit the Xiaolin Showdown to help thier friends and Xiaolin Monks find the Shen Gong Wu before they fall into the hands of the Heylin army. Episodes Season 1 # The Journey of a Thousand Miles # Like a Rock! # Tangled Web # Katnappe! # Shen Yi Bu # Chameleon # Ring of the Nine Dragons (episode) # Night of the Sapphire Dragon # My Homey Omi # Big as Texas # Royal Rumble # Mala Mala Jong # In the Flesh Season 2 # Days Past # Citadel of Doom # The Shard of Lightning # The Crystal Glasses # Pandatown # Sizing Up Omi # Enter the Dragon # The Sands of Time # Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil # Dreamscape # Master Monk Guan # The Evil Within # The Deep Freeze # Screams of the Siren # The Black Vipers # The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back # The Return of PandaBubba # The Last Temptation of Raimundo # The Year of the Green Monkey # The Demon Seed # The New Order # The Apprentice # Something Jermaine # Dangerous Minds # Judging Omi # Saving Omi Season 3 # Finding Omi # Bird of Paradise # The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean # Omi Town # Treasure of the Blind Swordsman # Oil in the Family # The Return of Master Monk Guan # Dream Stalker # Chucky Choo (episode) # Wu Got the Power # Hannibal's Revenge # Time After Time: Part I # Time After Time: Part II Trivia * Nefera de Nile, Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette, , , * * The Trixicons (Ryvine Sparkle, Megatron (Movie) and Dr. Neo Cortex), King K. Rool, Linda Ryan, , will work for the Heylin army. * * In the episode "Scream of the Siren", Ryan saves Dyris * * In the episode "Sands of Time", Ryan plans to use the Sands of Time to travel back in time and save Sean Ryan and his two kids from getting killed by Linda Ryan. * * In the episode "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean", Ryan challenged Wuya to a * * Episode Transcripts Season 1 * The Journey of a Thousand Miles (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Like a Rock! (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Tangled Web (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Katnappe! (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Shen Yi Bu (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Chameleon (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Ring of the Nine Dragons (episode) (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Night of the Sapphire Dragon (TIAoXS)/Transcript * My Homey Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Big as Texas (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Royal Rumble (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Mala Mala Jong (TIAoXS)/Transcript * In the Flesh (TIAoXS)/Transcript Season 2 * Days Past (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Citadel of Doom (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Shard of Lightning (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Crystal Glasses (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Pandatown (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Sizing Up Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Enter the Dragon (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Sands of Time (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Dreamscape (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Master Monk Guan (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Evil Within (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Deep Freeze (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Screams of the Siren (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Black Vipers (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Return of PandaBubba (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Last Temptation of Raimundo (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Year of the Green Monkey (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Demon Seed (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The New Order (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Apprentice (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Something Jermaine (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Dangerous Minds (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Judging Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Saving Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript Season 3 *Finding Omi (TIAoXS)/Transcript *Bird of Paradise (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Omi Town (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Treasure of the Blind Swordsman (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Oil in the Family (TIAoXS)/Transcript * The Return of Master Monk Guan (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Dream Stalker (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Chucky Choo (episode) (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Wu Got the Power (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Hannibal's Revenge (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Time After Time: Part I (TIAoXS)/Transcript * Time After Time: Part II (TIAoXS)/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer